


More of You to Love (Mechanic/Model AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Chubby!Bucky Oneshots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, chubby!bucky, chubby!bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous:  YAY! OPEN REQUESTS ! Could you do a chubby!Bucky where his girlfriend is like a model and she introduces him to her male model friends and when Bucky goes to the bathroom or something, her friend asks her Why him? and how she deserves so much better (angsty pls with fluff in the end 💓Warning: some fat shaming ahead…
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader, Bucky Barnes/You, James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Chubby!Bucky Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067825
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	More of You to Love (Mechanic/Model AU)

Bucky always woke up early in the morning. It was a hard habit for him to break ever since he left the army. So it was no surprise for you to see him up and dressed for the day in your kitchen, munching on waffles with a side of fruit, 

You wrapped your arms around him from behind, your hands resting on his rounded stomach as you leaned in and pecked his cheek, “Morning handsome.”

He smiled wild, mouth full of waffles. He looked like an adorable chipmunk, “Mo’nin!” he quickly swallowed his food and repeated, “Morning, sweet cheeks!”

You grabbed the plate that Bucky had set aside for you and joined him at the table, “You workin’ today?”

He shook his head, “Nope. I’m off. Steve has Thor and Scott for back up. So the shop should be fine without me.”

You nodded as you bit into a berry, “Well I have a shoot today. Wanna tag along?”

He smirked as he leaned in asking, “Is it for playboy?”

You rolled your eyes and threw a blueberry at him, which he caught in his mouth, “No, you perv. It’s just for Nat’s fashion company. So I’ll be modeling some of her new Spring line.”

He shrugged, “Sure. We can spend the rest of the day in the city together afterwards.”

“Sounds like a date!” you moved towards him, leaning in and meeting his lips halfway, “Love you, big guy.”

“Love you too, sweet cheeks.”

_________________

Bucky’s arm was around your shoulder as you both walked into the studio for the photoshoot. There was a crash and a loud burst of cursing in English and Russian. 

You and Bucky both stopped and looked at each other, then giggled. You continued your way further into the studio to see Nat picking up set pieces. 

“It’s not even noon yet and you’re already throwing a tantrum?” you asked playfully.

She shot up and glared at you, “The set isn’t agreeing with me!” she saw Bucky next to you and nodded towards him, “Hey, Barnes.”

He nodded back, “Hey, Nat.”

Nat sighed, blowing a strand of her firey red hair out of her face, “The rest of the group are dressing up. Barnes, wanna help me fix the set while Y/N dresses up.”

Bucky shrugged, “Sure,” and kissed your head before helping Nat.

As you entered the makeshift women’s dressing room, you squealed to see Brunnhilde, Shuri, and Wanda there as well, “I haven’t seen you guys in forever!!” You hugged each of them individually, “How are you?!”

“We’re all good!” Shuri said with a smile, “I’ve made a lot of progress with my own Wakandan line. Brunnhilde said she walked fashion week and Wanda, well…”

You looked to Wanda and she held up her left hand, a yellow diamond on her ring finger, “I’M ENGAGED!” she squealed.

You hugged her again, “I’M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!!” You pulled away and moved towards the clothes rack that had your name labelled on it. You dressed in the outfit that was numbered 1 and continued to converse with the girls as you got ready.

_______________

When the four of you walked onto set, 1) it didn’t look like a disaster anymore and 2) four other guys were waiting for you all. All of which you knew: Peter Quill, Loki Odinson, Grant Ward, and Brock Rumlow. The first two were guys you’ve hung out with before. The other two…well…

“Well, well, well. Look what we have here.” You refrained from scrunching your face up in disgust as Grant and Brock approached you.

Grant wrapped an arm around you, “How are you, beautiful?”

You immediately slapped his arm off you, “Fine. Ward.”

Brock leaned into you, “Kitty got her claws out today, huh?” 

You pushed him back, “Ever heard of personal space? Or do you not think with your brain anymore?” you glared at him.

Bucky slipped an arm around you, glaring at the two men, “Everything okay here?”

You leaned into his touch, “Babe, this is Loki and Peter. Friends of mine. And these two pricks are Grant and Brock.”

Grant and Brock not so subtly looked Bucky up and down, “You’re dating Y/N?”

Bucky clenched his jaw, “Yeah. And?”

Brock shrugged, “Nothin’,” but his face definitely looked like he wanted to say something.

You ignored them and turned to Bucky, “What’s up?”

His eyes softened, “Just wanted to let you know I’m gonna go to the bathroom. Don’t want you wonderin’ where I went to.”

You nodded, “Okay,” and you kissed his lips, “There’s also a snack table over there in case you get hungry. I don’t know how long this’ll take.”

“Got it,” he said with a smile.

“Leave some for us though, alright, big guy!” Grant hollered with a smirk you just wanted to punch off his face.

Bucky walked away, his shoulders sagging and tense. You immediately turned to the two pricks you, unfortunately, had to work with today, “What the Hell was that?!”

Brock snickered, “Y/N, you can’t honestly be dating a guy like him!”

“What’s wrong with Bucky?” you asked defensively.

Grant chuckled, “Don’t play dumb, sweetheart. You seriously can’t be dating a chubby fuck like him, can you? Why’re you with him? It’s clearly not the looks. What? Is he your sugar daddy or something?” he and Brock began to snicker like insolent children.

Peter shook his head, “Dude, that’s not cool.”

Brocked rolled his eyes, “C’mon, Quill. You and Odinson are thinking the same thing! How does someone as beautiful and sexy as Y/N get with the guy who looks like the Pillsbury Dough Boy? Honestly, sweetheart, you deserve so much better.”

You stood there seething. Your jaw was clenched, fists balled up tight, and you looked like you were ready to explode. Shuri, Wanda, and Brunnhilde, aware of how protective you were of Bucky, stood back while the entire interaction took place. Peter and Loki took note of this and stepped back, not wanting to be in your line of fire.

“Bucky is 100 times the man you two will ever be! Sure, he doesn’t look like an adonis, but that doesn’t mean I don’t find him attractive! He’s sweet and funny and he loves me! And I love him! I’m not shallow pricks like you two are! I care about what’s on the inside! Not the outside!”

You felt an arm wrap around your hip again, “Everything okay?” Bucky asked concerningly. 

You relaxed in his hold, “Yeah. Just putting these two assholes in their place.” You dragged Bucky away, towards the snack table. You needed some comfort food after your outburst.

You began to pick up some fruit and set it into your bowl, “Did you hear any of that?” you mumbled.

Bucky just stood there and nodded, “Yeah. I mean…they’re not wrong.”

You set your bowl down and turned to Bucky, “Buck-”

“Every day when I wake up and I see you, a goddess, sleeping beside me, I always ask ‘How did I manage to win the heart of someone as beautiful as her?’ ‘Cause I don’t deserve you. You’re a model and…I’m just some…dough boy mechanic.”

You cupped Bucky’s face in your hands, “More for me to love. And they’re wrong. You deserve someone who loves you for who you are, inside and out, Bucky. Yes, you don’t look like them, but that’s what I love about you. Who needs a hard chest to lay on when I got my own personal pillow?” you nuzzle your face into his neck, “I love you, Bucky Barnes. No matter how you look.”

You hear someone clear their throat and you step back to see Natasha, “Not that I love that whole outburst, but we got a shoot to do.”

You cleared your throat and nodded, “Right. Be right there, Nat.” She gave you a curt nod and went back to set. You linked your fingers with Bucky, “I’m always gonna fight for you, Bucky. For us.” with another kiss you went back to set. 

Bucky let out a deep sigh, a small smile on his face. Ever since Bucky’s put on weight, his self-esteem hasn’t been the best. But he’s just happy that you’re there to help him through it.


End file.
